Renaissance
by Sundysand
Summary: A chaque renaissance, Rune ne vît que pour son juge et amant Minos. Seulement, la dernière en fût tout autre chose... une songfiction en trois chansons   "Everything"-lifehouse, "the scientist" et "fix you" de coldplay.


Seul, c'est se que Rune est. Dans son bureau, Minos vient de partir, et il est seul face à ses dizaines de dossiers, une feuille blanche qu'il fixait depuis un moment déjà et l'êta du papier s'est fait traitre devant le juge. Minos avait insisté pour que son bras droit vienne l'assister dans son travail tant il était débordé. De se fait Rune l'avait rejoint dans son bureau, dossiers en mains, moral dans les talons qu'il avait caché comme il l'avait pu. Seulement sa n'avait pas été suffisant, son supérieur ne le connaissait que trop bien et sa supercherie ne l'avait pas dupé. Rune étais mal, s'était un fait. Mais que se mal-être affecte son travail en étais un autre. Minos, à l'autre bout de la table lui avait demandé de son ton inerte se qui causait un tel trouble chez son procureur. Évidement celui-ci lui avait répondu que se n'était qu'un rhume passager et qu'il serait bientôt sur pied.

Mensonge.

Minos l'avait perçut dans le timbre de sa voix qui s'était faite hésitante, tremblante et cela l'avait l'agacé. Son procureur n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir. Rune étais la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance et il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur son subalterne. Rune étais quelqu'un de posé, réfléchis, discret, calme… »S'est quelqu'un d'admirable, vraiment « avait-il annoncé à Rhadamanthe peu après l'avoir engagé sous son service. Cette admiration avait provoqué en Minos une certaine intrigue et peut être de la jalousie car il avait vu en lui presque de la perfection lors de leur première rencontre il y a… Mais Rune n'est pas parfait, puisqu'il lui ment. Minos avait froncés les sourcils et insisté pour savoir se qu'il lui cachait. Mais Rune s'était obstiné à défendre son mensonge se qui ne plût pas à son supérieur… Minos s'était lever pour se poster devant lui, ajoutant une pointe d'agressivité dans le ton de sa voix. Rune n'avait pas relevé la tête et gardait son regard fixe, caché par ses long cheveux sur une feuille toujours vierge, détournant une certaine honte et un peux d'inquiétude devant cette tension qui régnait. Mais il garda son air passif.

Plusieurs fois Minos recommença sa demande : « Rune du Balrog, regarde moi et énonce les raisons de se comportement. »

Aucunes réponses.

S'en étais trop. Minos déploya gracieusement ses fils qui entourèrent violemment Rune, le forçant à le regarder. Mais il desserra vite son étreinte, Rune pleurait. Il avait pleuré en silence jusqu'à se que Minos lui demande de s'expliquer. Rune avait vite rabaissé son visage cachant ainsi le flot de larmes qui s'écoulaient maintenant sur ses joues rosies. Minos n'aurait jamais cru un jour voir son procureur dans un tel êtas. Il posa alors une main sur l'épaule de Rune se qui fît tressaillir se dernier et l'enleva de suite. D'accord, on évite les gestes affectifs pour le moment… Alors il avait saisit une chaise pour prendre place à ses côtés. « Que se passe - t'il ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? » Lui avait demandé Minos. Rune avait une boule dans la gorge qui menaçait d'exploser tôt ou tard malgré les larmes. S'il savait seulement…Minos étais patient et attendait une réponse de la par du Balrog. Il savait que dans des moments comme celui-ci, prononcer quelque choses et avouer se que l'on a sur le cœur requiert beaucoup de courage. Mais sa patiente n'en fût pas veine.

- « Je…Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une relation avec le seigneur Eaque...

- Pardon ? "

Affirmation l'avait quelque peux surprit et prit au dépourvus, il ne s'y était vraiment pas attendu.

- « J'ai voulu vous contacter plus tôt dans la journée pour un renseignement et, n'arrivant pas à vous joindre j'ai donc essayé de joindre Eaque pour savoir où vous trouvez… Seulement… Je croîs être tombé à un moment où tous les deux vous aviez des choses plus…hum… "Corporelles " à régler… Mon intention ne partait pas d'un mauvais fond, juste à titre informatif… Cela n'était que coïncidence, j'en suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- Est-ce cela qui te met dans un tel êtas ? «

Honteux, Minos sentais ses joues s'empourprée et avait coupé cour au monologue du spectre. Vraiment, Il aurait aimé que Rune ne les voient jamais ensemble et effectivement il ne lui avait jamais informé de sa relation avec Eaque du Garuda, il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Il sentait que s'était mieux qu'il ne le sache pas c'est tout et, effectivement, cela aurait été mieux… Maintenant il était trop tard et revenir en arrière étais impossible.

- « Oui… mais pas seulement..

- ah ?

- …

- …

- Vous… vous souvenez-vous de votre dernière renaissance ?

- Vaguement je dois l'avouer.

- De… de quoi vous souvenez vous ?

- Je ne sais plus bien, c'est très flou. Mais quelle importance ?

- Je me souviens de tout, de ma dernière renaissance et des autres aussi.

- Et de quoi te rappelles-tu ? "

Rune avait toujours gardé sa tête baissée, son visage caché et ne semblait pas vouloir le relever de si tôt. Minos avait remarqué qu'il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le tracassait et il devait bien l'avouer, Minos s'inquiétait pour son procureur.

-"Je…Je me souviens que…que je …que…que je vous ai toujours aimé."

Voilà c'est dit. Rune à toujours aimé Minos et chaque renaissance, Rune revivait pour son supérieur. Alors se ne fût pas sans réactions que Rune vît le Griffon et la Garuda dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans la chambre de ce dernier… De son coter Minos ne savait pas quoi dire. S'était donc cela : Rune l'aimait. Et il fût d'autant plus confus à l'idée que son subalterne l'ai vu en plein ébat avec le deuxième juge, la douleur, la souffrance que devait ressentir le Balrog devait être terrible… Il était touché par l'affection que lui portait son procureur mais il aimait Eaque.

-« Rune… Je… Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir partager tes sentiments. Je me doute que cela doit être dur pour toi surtout après se que tu as découvert et je m'excuse de ne t'en avoir informé mais sache que…

- Vous m'aimiez…

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'aimiez avant…A chaque renaissance nous étions ensemble ». Rune posa ses avant bras sur la table et y posa son visage de façon opposée à Minos, évidement. Se paroles étais surmontée de hoquets et sa voix lourde de tristesse « Je n'ai jamais pu oublier…Je...Je n'ai jamais pu vous oubliez... Mais vous, vous m'avez oublié… et…et le seigneur Eaque à …Alors...Alors… je ne comptais pas pour vous… »

Les larmes s'écoulèrent de nouveaux sur ses joues. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment Minos avait-il pu l'oublier ? Que s'est-il passé ? A chaque renaissance Minos et Rune filait le parfait amour et pourtant en tant que spectre Rune s'était déjà surpris à penser que jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant que dans les bras de Minos.

Le Griffon était étourdit parce que son bras droit venait de lui avouer il aurait aimé Rune dans une autre vie et il n'en à aucun souvenir, aucunes sensations ? Non. C'est impossible. Minos à toujours aimé Eaque. Il pinça deux doigts sur sa tempe et soupira longuement, par Hadès, qu'elle histoire… Il détourna le regard sur Rune qui pleurait toujours. Il se leva, les pieds de chaises grinçant contre le carlage.

- « Je vais te laisser. Pour l'instant je pense que je te cause plus de tord qu'autre chose et je ne suis pas d'une grande utilité… »

Rune ne le contredit pas, ne dit rien et Minos se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau. Jusqu'à se qu'il s'arrête.

-« Tu as dit quelque chose ? «

Il tendit l'oreille et découvrit que Rune fredonnais, il chantait doucement une chanson. Minos pensait que s'étais enfantin de réagir d'une telle façon et s'apprêta à partir quand…

**_Find me here_**  
><strong><em>And speak to me<em>**  
><strong><em>I want to feel you<em>**  
><strong><em>I need to hear you<em>**  
><strong><em>You are the light<em>**  
><strong><em>That's leading me to the place<em>**  
><strong><em>Where I find peace again<em>**

**_You are the strength_**  
><strong><em>That keeps me walking<em>**  
><strong><em>You are the hope<em>**  
><strong><em>That keeps me trusting<em>**  
><strong><em>You are the light to my soul<em>**  
><strong><em>You are my purpose<em>**  
><strong><em>You're everything<em>**

Minos se sentis défaillir: un sentiment d'instabilité lui parcouru tout le corps lui traversant le cœur et des images troublent refirent surface lui serrant la gorge et lui coupant le souffle. Il se rattrapa de justesse à la poignée de la porte avant qu'il ne manque de tomber et tenta de se calmer. Il connaissait cette chanson. Il connaissait la suite. Mais d'où ? Comment ? C'est pourtant la première fois qu'il l'entend… Sa main agrippa sa chemise au niveau de son cœur qui tapait dans sa poitrine. Des gouttes de sueurs coulaient de son front et glissaient le long de ses joues : Rune chantonnais toujours.

**_And how can I stand here with you  
>And not be moved by you<br>Would you tell me how could it be  
>Any better than this<em>**

**You calm the storms**  
><strong>And you give me rest<strong>  
><strong>You hold me in your hands<strong>  
><strong>You won't let me fold<strong>  
><strong>You still my heart<strong>  
><strong>When you take my breath away<strong>  
><strong>Would you take me in take me deeper now<strong>

Il fallait qu'il sorte, Minos devait sortir si non son cœur allait exploser. Il ouvrit la porte d'une main tremblant et fît quelque pas pour atteindre l'extérieur. Il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci pour atteindre le sol. La porte étais restée entre- ouverte et il pouvait encore distinguer les dernières phrases…

**_Cause you'r__e all I want  
>You're all I need<em>**

**You're everything... Everything**  
><strong>You're all I want<strong>  
><strong>You're all I need<strong>

**Everything... Everything**

**And how can I stand here with you**  
><strong>And not be moved by you<strong>  
><strong>Would you tell me how could it be<strong>  
><strong>Any better any better than this<strong>

**Would you tell me how could it be**  
><strong>Any better than this<strong>

_(fin chanson une)_

Maintenant, Minos pleurait lui aussi.

* * *

><p>Une semaine. Cela fait une semaine que Rune et Minos ne se sont plus adresser un mot. Ils se croisent du regard, s'évitent un maximum… Surtout Minos, se qui rend Rune encore plus malheureux qu'il ne l'est déjà. Le Balrog passe ses journées dans son bureau (où Minos ne vient plus d'ailleurs) en essayant de se changer les idées mais c'est impossible : à chaque fois qu'il lève les yeux, comme un mirage, il voit Minos assit à sa table feuilletant des dossiers, réécrivant correctement certains point important et à ne pas oublier, se lever pour les rangés et recommencer. Et Rune reste là, à observer l'ombre de ses sentiments lui jouer des tours.<p>

Minos ne lui confie plus de dossiers importants, Minos ne lui adresse plus la parole, Minos l'évite, Minos n'a plus confiance en lui.

Rune pleurait de plus belle comme depuis plusieurs jours…Comment…Comment imaginer sa vie sans Minos ? Comment se dire que leur histoire n'a JAMAIS existé ? C'est faux… FAUX ! Rune en ai sûr. Il aimerait comprendre car il l'a toujours aimé. A chaque renaissance il l'attendait, c'est tout bonnement impossible que Minos ai pu oublier !...Mais apparemment si…Et il va falloir s'y faire…

Rune avait les yeux rouges, gonflé et un horrible mal de tête avait fait surface. Il posa son stylo sur son bureau et éteignis la lampe de chevet, à quoi bon ? Et puis se n'est pas par une heure aussi tardive et un êtas comme le sien qui fournirait du bon travail. Il descendit l'estrade et quitta la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte avant se partir. Il traîna des pieds jusque ses appartements et, là aussi, il prît soin de fermer la porte à clef. Il se déshabilla en éparpillant ses vêtements par-ci par-là sur le sol et il s'assit sur son lit en sous-vêtements puis se laissa aller à la renverse. Il reposait sur le martela, il tendit la main vers un coussin et vînt le plaquer contre son torse ainsi que ses jambes. Ce soir, il n'a pas le courage de prendre une douche, il avait déjà du se traîner jusqu'ici à bout de forces… La lumière de la lampe de chevet emplissait la pièce et Rune pensait. A lui…A Minos…à leurs passé. Certainement la plus belles des renaissances. Ce qu'il aimait Minos…Ce qu'il peut encore l'aimé. Il se souvenait des matins où, de ses bras, Minos venait l'enlacer dans le dos quand Rune l'attendais après son réveille. Minos venait l'embrasser dans le coup et Rune pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses bras, son odeur…quel plaisir…Un frisson lui parcourra le corps en y repesant. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revire sa, oui. Il se souvenait encore des matins ou Minos avait pour habitude de laisser la porte de la salle de bain ouverte quand il se préparait, ce qui laisser tout le loisir à Rune de pouvoir l'observer et Minos en profitait pour prendre un air de PDG en enfilant son uniforme. Sa fessait toujours sourire Rune. Mais ces petits jeux mettaient souvent Minos en retard quand il oubliait une chaussure, les deux, ses nouveaux dossiers ou autre chose susceptible de causer son éternel retard. Ce qu'il pouvait être tête en l'air. Ce qu'il pouvait être adorable… Rune restait encore un moment chez eux et finissait par le rejoindre. Rune sourit et rigola doucement à se souvenir. Ce qu'il aimait aussi, c'est quand le soir, Minos s'asseyait sur le lit et lui jouait un air de guitare, leur chanson en prenant bien soin de jouer assez for pour que Rune puisse l'entendre de la salle de bain. Ensuite Rune venait le rejoindre en l'enlaçant pour venir chanter avec lui. Ils finissaient par faire l'amour, s'étais si bon... s'étais si doux… Ce qu'il pouvait aimer… Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer... Ce qu'il pouvait encore l'aimer. Mais Minos aime Eaque, il va falloir se faire une raison, c'est une blessure comme une autre qui finira un jour par se cicatrisée. Rune resserra le cousin sur sa poitrine, s'étais le coussin où Minos dormait, à sa gauche. Il se leva et se dirigeas vers la salle de bain. Sur un crochet suspendu au mur, Il saisit la chemise du Griffon qu'il enfila, son odeur y était encore. Il regarda dans la glace et aperçus Minos qui le prenait dans ses bras, l'embrassant dans le coup. Rune détourna son visage, Minos disparus. Il regagna sa chambre.

De son coter Minos se réveilla en sursaut. Une semaine qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Cette chanson le poursuivait et des souvenirs refaisait surface de plus en plus souvent. Il se voyait lui et Rune, des moments passés et qu'ils avaient vécus ensembles. Illusions ? Simple cauchemars ? Minos n'en savais rien mais il n'en pouvait plus sa il en était sûr. De plus il sentait ses sentiments changer vis-à-vis d'Eaque. Se n'étais plus comme avant… Il ne sentait plus le besoin d'être avec lui, de le voir, de l'embrasser et Eaque s'en est aperçu si bien que, lui-même, avait fait remarquer à Minos son comportement. Minos se sentais mal, d'un coter pour Eaque et de l'autre pour … Rune… Rune. Il ne pensait plus qu'a lui, à se qu'il lui a avoué, il hante ses nuits et ses jours et Minos finissait vraiment par croire que tout cette situation n'étais pas une invention de son procureur et que peut être, effectivement, Rune et lui aurait eu une relation… plusieurs relation dans le passer. Mais Eaque ? Comment réagirait-il en apprenant toute cette histoire ? Mal, très mal sans doute… Le Griffon se trouvait face un problème faramineux que lui seul pouvait conclure. Assit sur son lit, il détourna la tête vers la Garuda qui dormait profondément. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, ils finiraient tous par devenir fous. Il devait parler avec Rune. Maintenant, même s'il est tard, il DEVAIT lui parler. Lui dire qu'il est désolé. Désolé d'avoir oublié, de ne pas s'être rendu compte, de l'avoir nié et de ne lui avoir rien dit. Et peut être lui dire aussi qu'il sentait que ses sentiments avaient changés. Il passa une main sur la joue d'Eaque et glissa quelques une de ses mèches derrière une oreille sourde.

« Pardonne-moi… »

Il se leva, enfila une chemise et un pantalon et referma la porte sur la chambre pour se diriger vers les appartements du Balrog, bien loin d'ici.

Minos n'aimait plus Eaque.

Dans sa chambre Rune avait peut être essayé de faire passer son mal avec un cachet. Deux. Bon d'accord, peut être plus…en ne comptant pas l'autre boîte désormais vide. Il se servît un verre d'une bouteille brumeuse à laquelle il n'avait jamais touché, cadeau d'un « ami ». Puis un deuxième verre pour faire passer le tout et un troisième pour finir la bouteille. Mélange qui ne pardonne pas. Il se mît doucement à chantonner cette chanson que Minos lui chantais, juste pour lui. " hum, hum... Caus' you're all I want, all I need, you're everything, everything... " . Son esprit était brouiller, son cœur tapait dans sa poitrine et il avait chaud.

Minos traversait le dernier couloir pour atteindre les appartements de son subalterne. Il se sentait un peux honteux de venir le réveiller à une heure aussi tardive mais tant pis, c'est pour une bonne cause…

**_Je suis venu te voir, te dire que je suis désolé_**  
><strong><em>Tu ne sais à quel point tu es adorable<em>**  
><strong><em>Il fallait que je te voie, que je te dise que j'ai besoin de toi<em>**  
><strong><em>Que je te dise que tu es un être à part<em>**  
><strong><em>Confie moi tes secrets, et pose moi tes questions<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh reprenons à zéro<em>**  
><strong><em>Tourner en rond, se rejoindre<em>**  
><strong><em>La pensée est une science à part<em>**

Rune avait la tête qui tournait de plus en plus, tout était flou. Son cœur allait exploser et il avait chaud, trop chaud. Littéralement il planait. Il se senti partir mais se raccrocha à la table avant de tomber. Il tremblait, ses jambe le soutenait encore mais avec peine. Il entendit frapper à la porte, vraiment se n'étais pas le moment. Pas le moment DU TOUT.

- « Allez-vous-en. «

Rune ne dormait pas, c'est déjà sa. Reste plus qu'à le convaincre.

-« Rune, C'est moi. Ouvre s'il te plaît, j'aimerais te parler. «

Zut. Minos.

-« Minos, il es tard et je n'ai aucune envie de vous pa... »

Rune n'eu pas le tend de finir sa phrase qu'il toussa violement. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

- « Rune ? Tout va bien ? «

- « Oui, oui... Merci Je… Je… «

Rune s'effondra à terre. De l'autre coter Minos s'inquiétais et appelais Rune qui ne répondais plus. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci étais fermée à clef. Tans pis. Minos recula, pris son élan et à trois il s'élança conte la porte pour la défoncer. Un coup n'avais pas suffis et il du recommencer trois fois avant de voir la porte voler en éclat. Son cœur se souleva quand il vît le Balrog effondrer à terre. Il se dirigea rapidement vers lui, s'accroupis et le souleva légèrement. Il avait très mauvaise mine. Il regarda autour de lui, paniqué, cherchant une cause à se soudain malaise. Il remarqua alors les emballages ainsi que la bouteille vide sur la table. Il comprit de suite les intentions de son procureur, il le secoua un peux pour tenter de lui refaire prendre connaissance et Rune ouvra à peine les yeux. Toute cette histoire l'avait alors bouleversé à se point ? A vouloir en mourir ? Il tapota les joues Rune en le suppliant de revenir à lui. Il ré-ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Minos étais là avec lui et il le tenait dans ses bras.

**_Personne n'a dit que c'était facile_**  
><strong><em>Oh qu'il est dommage que nous nous séparions<em>**  
><strong><em>Personne n'a dit que c'était facile<em>**  
><strong><em>Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait aussi difficile<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh ramène moi là où tout a commencé<em>**

Il tendit une main tremblante vers le Griffon et caressa doucement sa joue. Une lueur disparue des yeux du Balrog et sa main glissa du visage de Minos pour retomber lourdement contre son torse. Minos resserra Rune contre lui et quelques étoiles roulèrent sur ses joues. S'étais fini. Rune étais parti. Et Minos n'a pas eu le temps de lui parler, de lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié et que peut être il l'aimait...Il l'aimait. Il aurait du réagire plus tôt, venir le voir et lui parler mais comment auraît t'il pu savoir que Rune allait tenter de mettre fin à ses jours pour lui ? Il n'aurait jamais penser une seule seconde sa de lui. Le coeur de Minos se serra,ses pleures résonait dans la pièce lourde de remordsn serrant contre lui le corps de celui qui à toujours veiller sur lui, qui l'a toujours aimer, été la pour lui. Et maintenant, comment est-ce que lui, Minos, va faire pour vivre sans Rune ?

**_Je ne faisais que deviner des chiffres et des nombres_**  
><strong><em>Qu'essayer de percer ton mystère<em>**  
><strong><em>Les questions de science, de science et de progrès<em>**  
><strong><em>Ne parlent pas aussi fort que mon coeur<em>**  
><strong><em>Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, reviens me hanter<em>**

**_Oh et je cours vers la case départ_**  
><strong><em>Tourner en rond, essayer de te rattraper<em>**  
><strong><em>Revenir à ce que nous sommes vraiment<em>**

_(Fin chanson deux)_

* * *

><p>Rune marche. Il ne fait pas froid, il ne fait pas chaud. Il n'y a aucun bruit, un silence inouï. Il n'est pas triste, il n'est pas heureux. Il et impassible et cherche sa nouvelle vie à deux. Il espérait une nouvelle renaissance au près de son Griffon. Oui car, à chaque renaissance ils se retrouvaient, son Griffon et lui, n'est-ce pas ? Alors s'il mourrait allait-il renaître près de son juge ? C'est se qu'il éspèrait du moins...<p>

**_Quand tu fais de ton mieux, mais sans succès  
>Quand tu as ce que tu veux mais pas ce dont tu as besoin<br>Quand tu te sens si fatigué mais que tu ne peux dormir  
>Coincé en arrière<br>Quand les larmes coulent à flots sur ton visage  
>Quand tu perds quelque chose que tu ne peux remplacer<br>Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, mais cela ne sert à rien  
>Est-ce que cela pourrait être pire ?<em>**

C'est vrai, qu'avait-il à perdre si se n'est que sa vie ? Après tout se n'est pas se qui lui dérangeais le plus …Par contre, s'il jamais son plan avait marché alors il retrouverait Minos comme avant. Oh oui ! Alors il pourrait de nouveau le serrer dans ses bras, sentir son odeur et son souffle dans son coup quand il vient l'embrasser doucement, ses lèvres chaude sur les siennes... Il pourrait tous simplement l'aimer, lui dire qu'il l'aime sans s'en priver.

**_Les lumières te guideront à ta maison.  
>Et mettront le feu à tes os.<br>Et j'essaierai de te réparer_**

**Que ce soit tout en haut ou tout en bas**  
><strong>Quand tu es trop amoureux pour lâcher prise<strong>  
><strong>Si tu n'essayes pas, tu ne saura jamais<strong>  
><strong>Simplement ce que tu vaux.<strong>

« Rune ? «

Il marchait depuis longtemps déjà et il avait l'impression que cela durait une éternité. Et s'il s'était trompé ? S'il n'était plus destiner à renaître ? S'il ne retrouvait jamais Minos …

« Rune … Rune ! »

Il s'arrêta. Qu'elle est cette voie familière ? Et cette lumière qui l'aveuglait ? Il passa une main devant son visage tant il était éblouit et une lumière chaude l'envahis.

« Rune ! Réveille-toi ! «

Il reconnaissait cette voix, oui. C'est celle du juge… Minos l'appelais.

Il se laissa bercer doucement par cette voix qu'il attendais, qu'il avait tant chercher. Il ferma les yeux et esquissa un sourire, il y eu un grand flash.

Plus rien.

**_Les larmes coulent à flots sur ton visage  
>Quand tu perds quelque chose que tu ne peux remplacer<br>Les larmes coulent à flots sur ton visage, je ...  
>Les larmes coulent à flots sur ton visage<br>Je te promets que j'apprendrai de mes erreurs  
>Les larmes coulent à flots sur ton visage, je ...<em>**

_(Fin chanson 3)_

* * *

><p>« Rune ! Rune ! »<p>

Rune sentais qu'on lui secouait le bras. Il ouvra péniblement les yeux et à sa grande surprise il aperçut Minos complètement paniqué.

« Enfin ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de te retourner pendant ton sommeil et tu t'es mit à pleurer par la suite. A mon avis tu as du faire un cauchemar, tu te sens mieux ? «

Un cauchemard ? A sa pour un cauchemard, s'en étais un ! Mais Rune ne comprenais plus rien. Ou alors... Il regarda autour de lui : il reconnut sa chambre, ses affaires, son lit… Minos. Il passa une main hésitante sur la joue du Griffon. Non, non, il ne rêvait pas, Minos étais bien là avec lui dans sa chambre. Sa avait marché ! Rune avait retrouver le Minos qui l'aimait, enfin ! Enfin ! Il se redressa un peux rapidement et serra dans ses bras un Minos perplexe et un peux perdu.

-« Heu… Rune, tout vas bien ? demanda le Griffon peu habituer à se genre se signe affectif de la par de son amant. Lui qui était presque intouchable et d'un calme inouï, cela le surprenait un peux mais lui fessait d'autant plus plaisir !

- Merveilleusement bien.. « annonçât-il de son calme habituel en enfuyant son visage dans le coup de son aimé.

Il regarda ensuite le juge dans les yeux, encadrant son visage de ses deux mains. Il l'embrassa amoureusement et le serra contre lui de nouveau, pour ne plus jamais le quitter.

« Je t'aime Minos. Ne l'oublie jamais, promet le moi. «

Minos sourit « Je te le promets «. dit-il avant de l'embrasser doucement . " Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Tu es tout ce que je veux, tout se dont j'ai besoin, tout... _everything_. Je t'aime Rune. Et ne t'avise pas de l'oublier non plus ! " ajouta -t-il ironiquement.

Rune rit doucement. Qu'elle histoire tout de même, mais peux importe. Il Passa ses bras autour du coup de son juge, l'attira vers lui et captura ses lèvres tout en basculant en arrière sur un oreiller. Minos glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son procureur.

- " hum...Aurais tu déclencher... ton mode " câlins " qui est enfuit depuis bien longtemps ?

- peut être bien... "

Minos sourit et revînt goûter aux lèvres de son subalterne.

La nuit fût longue, longue et amoureuse.

Fin.


End file.
